Año Nuevo
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Rose y James siempre han tenido problemas con su relación, pero ahora han llegado al tope. Scorpius hace un último intento y Albus apoya a su prima. -INCESTO- Regalo para OrPunto, del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011" del foro D.D.N.T.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenece, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**NOTA: **Mis Fanfics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran, gracias de antemano.

Este One-Shot es un regalo para OrPunto, del Amigo Invisible del foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus", quién pidió un **"James-Rose-Scorpius fuera de lo común, con James en séptimo año y Rose y Scorpius buenos amigos" **Espero haberlo logrado y que sea de su agrado. **Disfrútalo Orqui**.

* * *

><p><strong>...:::AÑO NUEVO:::…<strong>

Rose Weasley pasó caminando por el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts tan rápido como la educación y su rango de Prefecta se lo permitían, quería llegar lo más rápido posible al último vagón y buscar un compartimiento vacío para poder desahogarse. Ya no aguantaba más, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y ella hacía un gran esfuerzo para retenerlas y procurar aparentar una sonrisa. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a alguien y que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas estúpidas que no pensaba responder… al menos no con la verdad.

El tren estaba lleno, eran las vacaciones de navidad y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaban a casa para pasar las festividades con su familia, era difícil conseguir un compartimiento vacío. En el camino saludó a varios compañeros y reprendió a unos chicos de segundo de Hufflepuff que estaban armando alboroto, trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible.

Al llegar al último vagón y conseguir un compartimiento vacío se olvidó de guardar las apariencias y entró con desespero, se sentó de espaldas a la ventana, subió las piernas y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma y dejando salir todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas y que le escocían los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, quizá un par de minutos o tal vez algunas horas, solo fue consciente de nuevo cuando sintió una mano que agarraba fuertemente su hombro.

-Si vas a llorar como una magdalena, al menos asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, pecosa -le dijo una sedosa voz a su lado arrastrando las palabras.

Alzó su cara mojada y roja para mirar a los ojos a su amigo -Scorpius.

El joven le devolvió una sonrisa triste y ella, sin pensárselo 2 veces, se lanzó a su pecho y lo abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes y los sollozos más fuertes, su cuerpo temblaba y ella no podía controlarlos. Sabía que su imagen era deplorable, pero no le avergonzaba que él la viera en ese estado porque no era la primera vez que ocurría; de hecho, sólo dos personas la habían visto así y él era una de ellas, la otra persona era su primo Albus.

Scorpius Malfoy la recibió en sus brazos y la envolvió fuerte, dándole la seguridad y el cariño que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Odiaba verla así, ella era una chica fuerte, decidida, verla destrozada, lo destrozaba a él también.

-Yo jamás te haría llorar, pecosa. Jamás -susurró suavemente en su oído.

Rose se apretó más fuerte contra su pecho y nuevas lágrimas brotaron. En esos momentos deseaba con toda su alma haberse enamorado de su amigo, pero lamentablemente en el corazón no mandaba la razón.

Una vez que se calmó, y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se separó de su amigo, le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y limpió su rostro con sus manos. Seguramente tendría la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos, así que aún tenía que esperar un rato para salir del compartimiento.

-¿Y Albus? -le preguntó para sacar conversación. No quería que él comenzara a cuestionarla.

-Por ahí -respondió el rubio alzando los hombros.

-¿Sabe que…?

-Por supuesto. De hecho, uno de los dos debía venir a verte y, por la seguridad de tu querido primo, mejor que fuese yo. Aunque tengo la esperanza de que Albus le dé su merecido -dijo de forma natural y relajada mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin perder su elegancia innata.

-Albus jamás le haría eso a su hermano -declaró segura, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura. Albus es un Slytherin, y los Slytherin somos capaces de cualquier cosa si alguien se atreve a lastimar a las personas que amamos. Ya deberías saberlo, pecosa.

Inevitablemente Rose hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso. Claro que ella conocía perfectamente la naturaleza de los Slytherin, sin embargo, el hecho de que dos de sus primos iniciaran una discusión por su culpa no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Y menos si ellos eran hermanos.

Debía ir a buscarlos.

Jamás se perdonaría que resultaran lastimados por su culpa, o que su lazo de hermandad se perdiera. Ambos eran importantes para ella y James… ¡Por Merlín! De solo pensar ver a James lastimado se le encogía el corazón y se le oprimía el pecho. No lo soportaría. A pesar de todo, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Con decisión y el ceño fruncido, se levantó del asiento, acomodó su uniforme, terminó de limpiar su cara y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Sin embargo, no llegó ni a tocarla cuando una pálida mano la agarró del brazo y la volteó.

-¿Estás preocupada por Albus o por James?

-Por ambos.

-Mentirosa. -Rose hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el insulto y maldijo mentalmente el hecho de que Scorpius la conociera tan jodidamente bien -Nunca has sabido mentir. Eso lo sacaste de tu madre… al igual que muchas otras cosas -La atravesó con sus ojos de acero, legado Malfoy, y la Gryffindor tembló levemente. La mirada del rubio era fría, impasible, sin rastros del brillo magnifico que siempre la caracterizaba. Ante esa mirada no quedaba nada oculto. Se parecía tanto a su padre cuando actuaba así, su madre siempre se lo decía. -A ti quién realmente te preocupa es James, Albus solo está en el medio… No deberías preocuparte por él, Rose -Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar su nombre. Scorpius nunca la llamaba Rose, -él no vale la pena. Él te hace llorar, te hace sufrir… -acomodó un rebelde mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja de la chica y acarició suavemente su mejilla -Yo jamás haría eso. Yo jamás te haría pasar por todas las cosas que él…

-Scorpius… -susurró como advertencia. Ya habían tenido esa plática muchas veces y nunca le había gustado como terminaba… Lastimando a su amigo.

Él quitó su mano de su mejilla y le soltó el brazo, suspirando apesadumbrado -Lo sé… Sólo puedes verme como un amigo.

-No tienes idea cuánto me hubiese gustado enamorarme de ti -Le confesó Rose mientras lo abrazaba. -Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te ame como te lo mereces.

-Yo sólo te quiero a ti -le contradijo abrazándola muy fuerte, queriendo fundirla con su cuerpo y que no se alejara nunca de su lado.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que ella se separó levemente y acarició su rostro, observándolo con la mirada más cálida que tenía -Algún día eso cambiará y yo ya no voy a importar. No sufras por mí, no te ciegues. Yo no valgo tanto como tú crees. Abre tu mente y tu corazón a otras opciones.

El joven Malfoy cerró los ojos y grabó a fuego la caricia que le daba la chica. Él sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, por su propio bien y su amistad, pero no quería…

Le dolía saberla de otro.

Con un suspiro abrió los ojos y miró esos orbes azules que tanto lo torturaban y que expresaban el enorme cariño que la chica sentía por él. Siempre habían hablado del tema, pero nunca habían llegado a este punto. Nunca se le había hecho tan real el no ser correspondido.

-Igual siempre estaré contigo, pecosa -Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Rose y Scorpius dejó atrás su momento de debilidad para darle paso a su sonrisa y porte Malfoy. -Nunca te librarás de mi, Weasley.

-Eso espero, Malfoy.

Ambos se sonrieron y todo fue como si nada hubiese pasado. Volvían a ser simplemente Rose y Scorpius, los mejores de amigos del mundo.

-Te acompaño a tu infierno, pecosa.

El rubio hizo un ademan exageradamente elegante con la mano y señaló la puerta, ella soltó un largo suspiro de resignación…

Por un momento se había olvidado de sus primos.

* * *

><p>Cuando James se bajó del Expreso estaba serio, cosa extraña en él, con la mirada escondida e ignorando a todos sus primos, que sorprendidos le preguntaban una y otra vez qué le había pasado. Él simplemente estaba en su mundo.<p>

-¡James Sirius Potter, le puedes explicar a tu madre qué rayos te pasó en la cara!

El grito de su madre lo devolvió a la realidad y miró extrañado a las personas a su alrededor. Llevaba horas metido en su cabeza, aislado del mundo, y había hecho las cosas de forma automática, sin ser consciente de ellas, por eso se extrañó de encontrarse en King Cross con sus padres a su alrededor mirándolo seriamente.

-¡Estoy esperando, James!

-No es nada, mamá.

-¿Nada? ¡Nada! ¿¡Tienes el labio roto, sangrando y no es nada!

-Solo fue una diferencia de opiniones… -Desvió sus ojos hacia su derecha y pudo ver perfectamente a su prima Rose despidiéndose con un abrazo del idiota de Malfoy, y a su hermano junto a ellos. Una mueca de desagrado se posó en su cara sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que le doliese la herida, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que ese rubio oxigenado fuese tan amigo de ellos, y menos que le mostrara tanto afecto a su prima.

Por un segundo, sus ojos café chocaron con los esmeralda de su hermano y ambos se miraron seria y retadoramente, como pocas veces en su vida habían hecho, con un leve rencor.

Ginny tomó aire para exigir de nuevo una explicación, pero su esposo la detuvo apretándole firmemente el brazo -Cuando esté listo nos dirá qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Harry Potter nunca se caracterizó por ser un genio, pero conocía perfectamente a cada uno de sus tres hijos y sabía que James no era un chico de peleas, así que algo realmente grave le debió haber pasado para que se fuera a los golpes. Su hijo toda la vida había sido un revoltoso bastante desligado de las normas y las autoridades, pero nunca había estado de acuerdo con las peleas, y eso era algo por lo que podría poner las manos en el fuego.

También sabía que presionarlo no funcionaba, que había que dejarlo tranquilo y al final él sólo buscaría su ayuda; a diferencia de Albus, quién siempre buscaba su ayuda y sus consejos como primera opción, o de Lily, a quién pocas veces se le lograba sacar algo de lo que pasaba en su vida personal. Así que, mientras su esposa abrazaba enérgicamente a su hija, se acercó a su primogénito llamando su atención.

-Cuando quieras hablar sabes dónde encontrarme. Siempre estaré disponible para ti.

James sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre, quien siempre sabía cómo decirle las cosas sin llegar a intimidarlo o presionarlo, pero dejándole claro lo que esperaba de él. En éste caso, una explicación a su labio roto.

-Gracias, papá.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un abrazo -Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

Cuando se separaron, James se dio cuenta que su hermano se había acercado y que estaba terminando de saludar a su madre.

-Deberías curarte ese labio, hermano. Esa herida se podría poner fea.

Albus le habló de forma burlona, dándole a su vez un golpe "suave" en el hombro, pero con una mirada gélida que contrastaban enormemente con sus palabras. Era esa mirada que sólo ponía cuando se encontraba verdaderamente molesto.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te encargas de curarme.

James le devolvió la mirada con un deje de rencor y su hermano soltó una carcajada sarcástica al escucharlo, luego simplemente lo pasó de largo y abrazó a su padre, adoptando su postura tranquila y vivaz de siempre.

Ambos lo sabían, sus problemas eran de ellos, nadie más en su familia debía enterarse.

**Expreso de Hogwarts. Horas atrás.**

_James miraba fijamente a través de la ventana de su compartimiento, sin realmente ver el paisaje, perdido en el montón de recuerdos que invadían su mente. Recuerdos protagonizados por su prima, por sus rizos rojizos tan oscuros que de lejos se veían marrones, por sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, por las 200 pecas que invadían su cuerpo y que él había contado y acariciado innumerable veces. Recuerdos que lo torturaban y lo hacían anhelar algo que ya no tendría, algo que él mismo había destruido._

_Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, le dolía la cabeza y tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear todo hasta destrozarse las manos y que el dolor físico le hiciera olvidar la opresión y el dolor de su pecho._

_La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y él alzó la cara dispuesto a echar a cualquiera que quisiera invadir su espacio, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la boca al ver a su hermano apoyado en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Con un movimiento de varita, Albus cerró e insonorizó el lugar, James ni se inmutó, sabía perfectamente por qué su hermano estaba allí._

_-Tengo mil hipótesis rondando en la cabeza, pero no quiero hacerme con ninguna como verdadera. Quiero escuchar de tu boca lo que pasó. _

_-No es algo que te vaya a gustar._

_-Tampoco me gusta lo que estoy pensando._

_Ambos se miraron fijamente un par de minutos, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos y nunca dudaban en decirse lo que pensaban. Incluso cuando peleaban, nunca tardaban más de 5 minutos en reconciliarse._

_-Espero por ti, James. No tengo nada mejor que hacer._

_-¿No se supone que los Prefectos siempre están ocupados?_

_-Scorpius me cubre, así que no me moveré de aquí._

_James soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió a esconder su cara entre sus manos -Rose me encontró besándome con Tracy Smith…_

_-Eso no es nuevo -lo interrumpió Albus -, las chicas siempre se te lanzan enciman creyendo que estas libre…_

_-Y terminé con ella -continuó James ignorando a su hermano._

_-¿Que hiciste, qué?_

_-Escuchaste perfectamente, Albus._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque es lo mejor. Ella no se merece una relación a escondidas, no se merece llorar cada noche anhelando algo que yo no le puedo dar, no se merece verme caminar por los pasillos con una chica distinta cada día a pesar de que lo único que quiero es estar con ella. Además, este año saldré de Hogwarts y las cosas se pondrán difíciles, a ustedes aún les faltan dos años y ella es menor de edad. -Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se le formó en la garganta al contarle todo a su hermano y hacer real la situación. También estaba el maldito dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida._

_-Estás cometiendo un error ENORME._

_-Gracias por tu apoyo, hermano -dijo con sarcasmo._

_James alzó la cara y se sorprendió al ver los ojos de su hermano, sus brillantes esmeraldas ahora se encontraban frías, inmediatamente supo que Albus realmente estaba molesto._

_-Eres un idiota, James. Un GRAN y COMPLETO IDIOTA._

_El mayor de los Potter frunció el ceño y se levantó para encarar a su hermano. Ya suficiente tenía con su autoflagelación y su dolor de cabeza como para ahora escuchar los insultos de su hermano pequeño._

_-Déjame solo, Albus. Lárgate._

_-No, no me iré. No me iré hasta decirte lo equivocado que éstas. -James apretó los puños y reprimió las ganas que tenía de estampar su puño en la cara de Albus. -Sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado, siempre he estado a tu lado, siempre te admirado y he respetado cada una de tus decisiones. Sabes que te adoro, hermano, pero ésta vez no puedo estar de tu lado. Rose te ama, tú eres todo su mundo y ahora estás haciéndola sufrir como nunca en su vida. -A medida que hablaba la voz de Albus aumentaba de volumen, un poco más y estaría gritando. -Apoyé su relación, apoyé sus locuras, incluso te ayudé a arreglar tus metidas de patas, pero ésto, ésto no lo apoyo._

_-Tú no entiendes -gritó James-, ella se merece algo mejor._

_-Tú eres todo lo que ella quiere. -Se estaban gritando y no les importaba. Albus le dio un empujón a su hermano y lo dejó contra la ventana. -¿Por qué demonios no puedes entenderlo? Entiéndelo y ella dejará de llorar porque entonces tú le habrás dado todo._

_James no aguantó más y le estampó un certero golpe en la mandíbula a Albus. Necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba golpear y que lo golpearan. Cuando se repuso, Albus le devolvió el golpe y le partió el labio, dándole además otro golpe en el abdomen._

_Se agarraron a golpes como un par de chicos callejeros, se golpearon hasta que se cansaron, se golpearon como si no fuesen hermanos. Simplemente, por primera vez en sus vidas se golpearon._

_En un momento se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y después, sin decir nada, James salió del compartimiento y dejó sólo a Albus, quién se dejó caer en uno de los asientos todo adolorido tratando de parar el sangrado de su nariz._

**King Cross. Actualidad.**

Ahora que lo detallaba, Albus no tenía ni un solo rasguño en su cara ni en su cuerpo, estaba como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Supuso que su prima debió haberlo curado luego de darle un buen regaño.

Volvió a mirar a su derecha y sus ojos chocaron con los azules de su prima, ella tenía una expresión triste que le partió el corazón y le hizo apartar la mirada.

Esas serían las peores navidades de su vida.

* * *

><p>Era Noche Buena y, como todos los años, Hermione, Rose y Hugo pasaban las navidades en Francia, junto a los padres de la castaña; Rose se encontraba tendida en su cama prendida en fiebre. Su madre y su abuela le colocaban pañitos de agua en la frente y el cuerpo y le daban pociones, pero nada parecía funcionar. La fiebre no quería ceder.<p>

Su hermano estaba a su lado preocupado, tomándole la mano y ayudando a humedecer los paños.

-Lamento arruinar las navidades -susurró con dificultad.

-Toma. -Su hermano le ofreció un poco de agua que ella bebió gustosa, sentía la boca seca y los labios partidos. -Sólo recupérate, tonta.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, una pequeña lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, corriendo por su sien y cayendo en la almohada. Se sentía horrible, como si el Autobús Noctámbulo le hubiese pasado por encima una y otra vez, y lo único que quería era tener a su primo James a su lado, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero eso no pasaría. Él no estaría esa noche con ella, ni ninguna otra.

Que navidades tan tristes.

* * *

><p>James veía sin ánimo como su numerosa familia abría regalos y reía de felicidad alrededor del árbol que había en La Madriguera. Estaban los Weasley's al completo allí reunidos. Bueno, no todos, faltaban su tía Hermione, Rose y Hugo, según sabía su tío Ron nunca se la llevó bien con sus suegros y por eso no pasaba las navidades junto a ellos. Aunque a él no le importaba mucho esos detalles, ya que a la única que extrañaba era a su prima Rose.<p>

-Toma, idiota.

Albus le lanzó una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel rojo y cinta dorada. James le iba a dar las gracias a su hermano, pero cuando abrió la boca, él le dio la espalda y se alejó.

Un par de días después de llegar a casa, ellos habían hecho las paces. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Albus se mostraba molesto con él, sobretodo luego de haber hablado con Rose o de recibir alguna carta suya.

Suspiró y miró el regalo, tenía una tarjeta cerca del lazo, la agarró y la leyó.

_Espero que te guste, Jamie._

_ Besos, Rose._

El corazón de James se aceleró y con manos temblorosas comenzó a rasgar el papel. No esperaba que ella le diera un regalo de navidad, mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho.

Estaba punto de abrir la cajita de madera cuando la voz de su tío Ron lo detuvo.

-Hermione acaba de llamar, Rose ha pasado toda la noche con fiebre alta y no hay modo de que se le baje, iré para allá.

Toda la familia se alarmó. Rose nunca se enfermaba y para que su tía Hermione no haya podido curarla, debía ser algo serio.

-Iré contigo, tío.

La voz de Albus se escuchó por encima de todos, llamando la atención. Ron lo miró un segundo y después asintió, tomándolo por un brazo y desapareciéndose. Toda la familia sabía que Albus y Rose eran como uña y mugre, así que la preocupación del chico debía ser enorme.

James bajó la vista a la cajita que tenía entre las manos y la abrió. Una brújula negra con plateada brilló en su interior. En la cara interna de la tapa de la caja había una inscripción grabada:

"_Señala el camino hacia tu más profundo deseo"_

Tomó la brújula entre sus manos y en seguida la aguja comenzó a moverse, luego de un par de segundos se detuvo señalando hacia el Sur-Este. Hacia donde James creía estaba Francia… hacia donde debía estar su Rose.

* * *

><p>31 de Diciembre. Media hora para año nuevo.<p>

Rose bajaba lentamente las escaleras de la madriguera, acababa de pasar 20 minutos encerrada en el baño tratando de deshacerse de esas molestas lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, a duras penas lo consiguió.

Era tan difícil ver a su primo, tenerlo tan cerca y saber que ya no podía tocarlo y besarlo como ella deseaba, más aún al verlo tan guapo y sexy. Era una tortura. Y dolía, dolía demasiado.

Iba tan ensimismada que se asustó cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y la metió al cuarto que solía ser de su padre. Al principio pensó que sería alguna de sus primas preocupada por ella al haberse tardado tanto, pero se le paro el corazón al alzar la cara y encontrarse con unos profundos ojos cafés que la miraban fijamente, transmitiéndole tantos sentimientos que no era capaz de descifrarlos todos.

-Jamie -susurró.

-Rosie.

Las piernas le temblaron al escucharlo llamarla así y tuvo que dar un paso atrás y apoyarse en la puerta cerrada para no caer. James se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella.

-Sabes que nunca he sido fuerte para la tentación, y verte así es demasiada tentación.

Rose usaba un vestido verde botella, tipo palabra de honor, totalmente ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, unas sandalias plateadas de 7cm de alto y accesorios a juego, sus rizos caían en cascada por sus hombros y espalda y su maquillaje era tenue, lo que más resaltaba era el brillo en sus labios.

Ninguno perdió la conexión de sus ojos, transmitiéndose sentimientos encontrados.

-Estás hermosa, Rosie.

James llegó a su altura y desvió la mirada hacia sus labios, esos labios rosados que invitaban a ser besados. Se dobló ligeramente y los rozó con suavidad, luego rozó su mejilla, su cuello y su hombro, en donde depositó un beso.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan las pecas de tus hombros? -Rose negó con cierto esfuerzo. Estaba tan conmocionada que no era capaz de hablar y difícilmente podía moverse. -En ese caso, me encantan.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que Rose decidió romperlo -Ja..Jamie yo...

-Discúlpame, Rosie -le dijo interrumpiéndola y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente y hundiendo su cara entre sus rizos. -Por favor, perdóname. Soy un idiota, un completo idiota que no sabe lo que hace, que solo quiere lo mejor para ti y que te ama tanto que es capaz de suicidarse si tú se lo pidieras. -Las lágrimas caían sin resistencia por el rostro de la pelirroja, quién no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar. Eran tantas emociones. -Pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, pero no puedo, ya no puedo estar sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tus regaños, sin tu amor. Te amo, Rosie, por favor perdóname.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a corresponderle fuertemente el abrazo.

Estuvieron así un rato, sin querer despegarse del cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, el ruido de los fuegos artificiales los devolvió a la realidad y tuvieron que separarse. Al hacerlo, Rose tomó el rostro de su primo entre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión seria.

-Eres un idiota, James Sirius Potter. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que lo mejor para mí era estar lejos de ti, si lo mejor para mí eres tú? Te amo, y te juro que no volveré a perdonarte otra estupidez como ésta, ¿entendiste?

Él asintió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y después, sin más preámbulos, la besó desesperadamente. La amaba tanto, la extrañó tanto.

Al principio, cuando todo su enredo y su relación comenzó, tenían tantas limitaciones internas por sus lazos familiares que apenas podían besarse, pero ahora eso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. Eran primos, sí, pero no les importaba. Se amaban, eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber.

-Les diremos a todos -dijo James una vez que se separaron.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

Ahora fue el turno de James de acunar su rostro entre sus manos -Les diremos a todos, Rosie. Bajaremos y le diremos hoy mismo a la familia, aprovecharemos que están todos.

-Estás loco, Jamie. Papá te matará.

-No me importa, me arriesgaré. Tú no te mereces una relación a escondidas y yo quiero darte todo. Además, estoy seguro de que por lo menos Albus y papá me ayudarán con tu padre, por lo menos no dejarán que me maten y eso ya es algo.

-No bromees, Jamie.

-No bromeo, primita. Vamos.

Sin esperar una respuesta la agarró por la mano, la sacó del cuarto y comenzó a jalarla escaleras abajo. Al llegar al jardín, los fuegos artificiales explotaron al máximo e inundaron el cielo nocturno, dando un espectáculo de luces maravilloso.

-Eres un impulsivo, Jamie -susurró Rose sin dejar de ver el cielo, maravillada.

-Toda la vida, Rosie -susurró sedosamente en su oído, haciendo que ella se volteara y lo mirara a los ojos -, y así te gusto.

Rose apenas pudo dibujar una sonrisa antes de que James se acercara y la besara, sin importarle que tenían a toda la familia alrededor y sin saber que justo en ese momento iniciaba un nuevo año.

Antes de que toda la familia se diera cuenta, Albus se fue acercando sigilosamente hacia la pareja con una sonrisa en la boca, preparándose mentalmente para defender a su hermano y a su prima con uñas y dientes, incluso aunque tuviera que agarrarse a golpes con todos sus primos y su tío. Él no los iba a dejar solos cuando más lo necesitaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...:::FIN:::…**

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, sobre todo a ti, Orqui.<p>

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Chapter" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
